Shao Kahn/Bio
Shao Kahn is the emperor of Outworld and Konqueror of many surrounding realms. Cruel and arrogant, Shao Kahn rules over his subjects with an iron fist. Originally Shao Khan was the God Protector of Outworld and adviser to Onaga the Dragon King. Eventually, Onaga began to look for immortality. Using his liege's trust against him, Shao Kahn poisoned the Dragon King and took his empire for his own. From there Shao Kahn continued many of the former emperor's plans to conquer all. Adding lesser realms to Outworld through conquest or the sacred right of Mortal Kombat. His crowning achievement is the conquest of Edenia, taking Sindel and Kitana, the realms' former queen and princess, as his own wife and daughter. Eventually, Shao Kahn began to target Earthrealm and planned to conquer it through Mortal Kombat. Though the first attempt failed thanks to the Shaolin monk Liu Kang, his advisor Shang Tsung suggested holding the next tournament in Outworld, giving them a chance to kill Earthrealm's warriors and conquer it after their deaths. This plan failed aswell, again thanks to Liu Kang, and Shoa Kahn was forced to retreat back to Outworld. Following this defeat, Shao Kahn continued to scheme against Earthrealm and even fought his resurrected former master Onaga. During Armageddon, Shao Kahn joined the Forces of Darkness and took the powers of the pyramid. When Raiden changed the timeline by sending a message to his past self in order to revert Shao Kahn's victory, the emperor's life remained the same up to his invasion of Earthrealm where he was victorious but allowed the Elder Gods to intervene and kill him. During Kronika's time merger, Shao Kahn was brought into the present and sided with the titan who promised him a new era without Raiden. He was killed again, however, by Kitana who took the title of Kahn upon his death. Battle vs. M. Bison (by Samurai234) M. Bison is walking across a temple resembling Earthrealm. Suddenly, he hears a growl. He turns and sees Shao Kahn, The emperor of darkness, starring at him. Bison yells, "Pyscho Cannon!" and releases a ball of Pyscho energy at Kahn. Kahn, however, puts up his emperor shield ad deflects the attack. He returns fire with a light arrow, which Bison barely avoids. Bison charges at Kahn, but is knocked off his feet when Kahn performs his Charging Spikes attack. He then picks Bison up and hurls him across the arena. Bison gets up and tries to punch Kahn, but Kahn's large size makes it hard for him get good blow. Kahn lands a hard punch and sends Bison flying. He runs in to finish Bison off, but Bison yells, "Pyscho Crusher!", and then charges his right hand with psycho power. He then surrounds himself with psycho energy while flying spinning towards Kan, and send the emperor flying. Bison yells "Scissor kick!" and kicks Kahn. He grabs Kahn, charges his hand with psycho energy, and Yells,"Kneel before my psycho energy!". However, Kahn Summons his wrath Hammer and smashes Bison on the head with the hammer. He then smashes Bison so hard with the Hammer, Bison goes flying, before landing on the ground with a loud thud. Kahn raises the hammer in the air and lets out a yell that echo throughout the Battlefield. Winner: Shao Kahn Expert's Opinion Bison's Pyscho energy proved to be a good macth for Kahn, but Kahn's larger size, and strenght is what won this battle. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Seth (by Lasifer) The Battle starts off with Baraka and Tarktan troops invading Seths base and reaching his office, Seth manages to take down Barkaka and his troops. But then a portal opens up and sucks Seth into Khans Koliseum. Shao Khan yells "Dont make me laugh, this is my oppenent!, He is not even worthy for my precence!" Seth then says "I am more than worthy." and Khan yells "We shall see mortal!" and the battle starts off. Seth then uppercuts Shao Khan and lands a 4 hit combo on him. Khan falls down then Seth tries to stomp his face but Khan rolls out of the way. Khan then hits him with his hammer into air and crushes him back down. Khan pulls out his sword and tries to finish Seth off but Seth teleports behind Khan and uses his focus attack to tackle him. Khan punches Seth a couple of times in the face then Seth teleports behind him and fires 5 sonic booms at Khan, two of which miss. Khan tosses his Light Spear but misses. Khan tries to find it but it is covered in dirt so he couldnt. Khan kicks Seth on the ground and points at him and yells "Is that the best you got!" Seth grabs Khan's arm and swings him over shoulder. Seth tries killing Khan but Khan kicks him away and hits him with his Hammer. Khan notices a light in the dirt and picks up his light spear and thrpughs it at Seth. It pierces Seth in his Chest, he then pulls it out of his chest and acts like it was nothing. Khan then Pulls out his Sword and lashes 3 times in Seth's stomach. Seth then kicks Khan on the floor and picks up his sword and breaks the top of the blade off the sword. Khan grabs Seth's neck and slams him on the ground while Khan gets up and picks up the broken top part of his sword and jabs it in Seth's chest. He picks up Seth by the neck and shoots off Seth's Legs with his Explosive Balls. Seth, still alive, fires 3 sonic booms at Khan, in which 2 miss. Khan says "Its official, YOU SUCK!" and picks up the rest of Seth, throws him in the air, summons his Wrath Hammer and smashes Seth into pieces. Khan then picks up Seth's Head and yell, "FATAILTY!" and the Audience cheers. Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why Shao Kahn won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Riptor (by Sport Shouting) Shao Kahn just finishes a meeting with Shang Tsung. Kahn walks about 50 yards before hearing a roar from Riptor. Riptor spits his firey acid as Kahn charges in. Kahn starts to consume the soul of Riptor before he bites Kahn's left shoulder. Kahn yells as a flurry of attacks comes in. Kahn recovers and blocks all the attacks to come before evading and doing a successful charging spikes attack. Riptor recovers. He whips his tail at the face of Shao Kahn. Kahn ducks and punches Riptor. Riptor is slightly in pain. Kahn gets a good light arrow throw at Riptor to make him woozy. As Kahn charges he stumbles. Riptor kicks Shao Kahn in the face and as Riptor charges he jumps to stomp on the neck of Shao Kahn. Kahn recovers and consumes the soul of Riptor. WINNER- SHAO KAHN Expert's Opinion What brought Khan the win in this battle was his experience overall combination of defense with offense. The Emperor's shield was able to defend him from Riptor's very close range attacks, considering he really only had one ranged attack. Khan's powers were also too great for the Riptor, especially the soul consuming power. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Nightmare (by JWarrior89) At the top of the Tower of Remembrance, Shao Kahn stands triumphantly, Wrath Hammer slung over his shoulder. His defeated opponent drops to his knees, Soul Calibur clanging to the floor. Bruised and bloody, Siegfried looks up at Shao Kahn, a look of despair on his face. "What... are you?" he asks. "I am Shao Kahn, Konqueror of Worlds!" Kahn says, raising his hammer, "Your time has passed. Now is the dawn of my rule!" With that, Kahn brings his hammer down, crushing Siefried's head, killing him instantly. As Siegfried's lifeless body slumps to the ground, Kahn turns around and walks to the edge of the Tower. Looking out across the landscape, he grins as he sees countless Tarkatans, Centaurs, and other Outworld forces as far as the eye could see. He was amused to see some warriors still fighting desperately against them: Mitsurugi decapitates a Tarkatan warrior with his katana, and turns to block a sneak attack from Baraka. Mileena bares her sharp teeth as she avoids a whip strike from Ivy, leaping at her with her sai aimed at her throat. Sophitia and Cassandra desperately try to fight back against Gorro, and Astaroth swings his axe in an attempt to strike Motaro. Their struggle was in vain, however; his forces were too numerous, and more were pouring in every second through his portals from Outworld. There was no one to save them this time; he had won Mortal Kombat, and Earthrealm was now rightfully his to conquer. "At long last, after ages of being denied, Earthrealm is mine!" Kahn yells. "Do not delude yourself, wretched fool!" a voice calls out from behind him. Kahn turns to see a warrior clad in demonic-looking blue armor, wielding an enormous red sword. "Fool!? You dare mock me!? Do you know who I am!?" Kahn roars, tightening his grip on his Wrath Hammer. "You are my final sacrifice!" Nightmare shouts. Raising Soul Edge, he charges at Shao Kahn, who in turn charges toward him. With a yell, Nightmare swings Soul Edge at Kahn, who ducks under the blade and uses Charging Spikes, slamming into Nightmare with his spiked shoulder-blades. Nightmare crashes to the ground, and Kahn leaps forward, swinging his hammer downward. Nightmare quickly rolls out of the way, Kahn's Wrath Hammer smashing a hole in the floor. Nightmare leaps to his feet; with a yell, he thrusts Soul Edge forward, attempting to impale Kahn, who effortlessly steps to the side to avoid it. "Is that your best!?" Kahn laughs, throwing his hammer at Nightmare, who raises Soul Edge in front of himself. Kahn's hammer collides with the cursed sword and is deflected, although Nightmare does stumble back a few feet. "That's the best you can do?" Nightmare says, "How weak!" He charges at Shao Kahn, swinging Soul Edge. Moments before the blade connects, Kahn's hammer rematerializes in his hand. Blade and hammer collide with a ear-splitting clang. Both warriors continue to swing their weapons mercilessly, neither warrior managing to break through the other's defenses. With a yell, Kahn swings his hammer at Nightmare's legs, but Nightmare leaps back and uses Soul Wave; a short energy burst erupts around Nightmare, knocking Shao Kahn back. Nightmare then strikes out with Critical Edge; Kahn yells in pain as Soul Edge cleaves a large bloody gash down his chest. "This is it!" Nightmare yells, raising Soul Edge. Before he can deliver the finishing blow, however, Kahn leaps forward, bringing his hammer down on Nightmare's head and knocking him to the ground. He then proceeds to grab Nightmare's arm and stomp on his head. He lifts Nightmare up by the arm, and headbutts him with such force that his helmet cracks. Nightmare is thrown to the ground, and lies motionless. "Pathetic..." Kahn says, looking down at his opponent, "Is that all you got?" Nightmare does not move. Shao Kahn throws his head back, laughing. "It's official..." he says, "You suck!" A sudden noise makes him look down; Shao Kahn barely has time to register Nightmare back on his feet before he is struck with a vertical slash from Soul Edge, launching him into the air. Kahn yells in fear and shock as he flies over the edge of the tower; he continues to scream all the way down, before smashing into the ground below and exploding into a bloody pulp. Several of the fighters below stop dead at the sight of Kahn's remains. They slowly look up toward the top of the tower, where Nightmare stands triumphantly. "At last, the time has come!" He yells, raising Soul Edge towards the sky. The evil sword begins to glow red, illuminating everything around him. "This is the end!" With a roar, demonic flames erupt from Soul Edge, spreading out in every direction, cascading down the sides of the tower. Upon reaching the ground below, they continue to spread, engulfing everything and everyone in their path. As the flames continue toward the horizon, Nightmare begins to laugh. It was the end of all things... Winner: Nightmare. Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why nightmare won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios